Never Will Be The Same
by HotChocolateBlues27
Summary: Sam runs away to be put in a foster home...well not any foster home, a dramatic, angsty foster home. The Adams-Foster home... (pre-Supernatural, seasons 3/4 Fosters) rated T to be safe; don't like don't read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam runs away to be put into a foster home…well, not just any foster home, a very dramatic, angsty foster home. The Adams-Foster home…**

 **I guess I have to put in a disclaimer so here goes: I do not own the Fosters or Supernatural but don't rub it in, ok? I'm working on it...**

 **Hey everyone! I know this is a super random crossover combination and the timelines don't exactly fit but…it's FanFiction soifyou could just overlook that tiny detail that would be awesome! I also know that this is totally not realistic, but again, it's FanFiction and I did what I could to make a story. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

All Sam could see was red. All he could hear were his father's words echoing over and over in his head. All he could remember was turning and slamming the door, Dean's protests behind him. They weren't looking for him because they expected him to comeback.  
/They always expected him to come running back. But not this time. He was done. He was out. No more hunting, no more fights with dad. It was the last straw.

He continued to stumble through the outskirts of San Diego. They had come there on an easy salt and burn case. It's not like they even needed Sam in the 'family business.' They could handle themselves without him. Soon, he began to wander into a tired  
/daze. He was floating in and out of his storm of thoughts, too exhausted to care where he was going. He'd done this before. Run away. This wasn't new.

Even though he never remembered being this tired before

…

Or this hungry

…

And the sandy beach right next to him looked so comfortable…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sam awoke with a start. Crap. How could he have fallen asleep? He looked up from where he was on the sand. There was a tall, dark man looming over him with a confused expression that immediately turned to concern as he  
/got a good look at Sam's face. Sam wasn't sure what to do. "Are you okay? Why don't you come with me, I can get you some help, okay?" The man had a British accent and was looking at Sam as if he were a scared puppy that would run at any second. Not  
/knowing what else to do, he stood up and opted to follow the man into the building behind him.

He didn't realize this the night before, but there was a large building near to the beach. And it was a school. Shit, he was in really deep shit. Especially with the…oh, crap…the bruises on his face that he got from the hunt before. Apparently, the ghost  
/didn't want its bones burned. Shocker.

The man who found him led him toward the building and into the hallway, turning into the principal's office.

"Lena," the man spoke "thank God you're here. This young man was asleep on the beach outside of the school."

A tall, pretty woman looked at his bruised face, and sympathy immediately masked hers. "Hey," she said in a warm voice "could you tell me your name please?"

Sam didn't know what to do. He could tell her his name and answer her questions, which would send him back to his dad or worse, or he could just not reply at all. But one name really can't hurt, right? The woman seemed nice. Besides, it's not like his  
/name could make his situation into any more of a disaster than it already was. "Sam," he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, Sam, I'm Lena, and this is my coworker, Timothy. Can you tell me what happened and why you were sleeping on the beach?" The woman, Lena, asked gently. Shit. No, he didn't exactly know how to explain that.

"Oh…I was…uh…walking, and I guess I suddenly got really tired and…um…fell asleep?" He felt his cheeks get hot with embarrassment. God, how much stupider could he be?

"Alright, could you please tell me where your parents are, and…um, where you got those bruises?"

"I don't really know where my dad is. He probably left California, and I accidently ran into a wall last night. I don't know, I was really tired," Oh, right, _that_ much stupider. Why couldn't he have Dean's charm and lying abilities?

"You ran into a wall? And what do you mean your dad left? Where is your mom?" At this, Sam's expression darkened with grief.

"Dead," it came out as barely a whisper.

He hated the sympathy that filled both Lena's and Timothy's eyes. He shouldn't be there. He should be at a normal school with his brother and a normal life. He should be in Kansas, with no idea of the things that go bump in the night. He shouldn't be  
/facing two sympathetic teachers after running away from a father who never wanted him, and partially blamed him for his own mother's death. He hated it all. He just wanted to…well, he didn't really know what he wanted. It wasn't like he could change  
/anything that had already happened. He only had this moment, and these sympathetic teachers who only wanted to help. So, what's the harm in accepting it?

It's not as if it would change anything that has already happened, and his future was already pretty much set in stone. Well, actually, what was he supposed to do for his future? Huh, guess his future wasn't as unchangeable as he thought. That's nice.

"My dad and I had a fight, and he and my brother probably left town. Without me. I bet they waited a night, then figured I'd never come back. And I know _they_ aren't going to come back either. Well, maybe Dean, but he would never disobey Dad. But,  
/no, my dad didn't hit me. I really did run into a wall." So, he pretty much successfully avoided lying about anything. Except for the wall part. Unless some pile of rocks and a grave count as a wall. Thought not.

"I am so sorry honey. How old are you? And what is your last name?" Man, she never gave up.

"Right, 16. And Win-I mean Singer?" He cursed himself for not even remembering to use an alias until it was too late.

"Okay, what is really your last name? Don't worry, you're safe here, no one is going to hurt you," Damn, this woman was really starting to give him a headache. Or maybe that was just the vision that started to flash across his eyes. Or it could be the  
/desk corner that had just hit his falling head. That could have also been the reason that Timothy's eyes had seemed to flash yellow and a look of glee crossed his face just before everything went black.

* * *

 **Once again thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling errors! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:Sam runs away to be put into a foster home…well, not just any**  
style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"foster home, a very dramatic, angsty foster home. The Adams-foster home…

 **Ok! Here is the second chapter! Once again, I know that this would not happen in real life but yeah. Thanks for the follows, favorite, and review. Not to sound desperate, but please drop a review about this chapter and what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not (ok this is hard give me a minute…) I STILL do not own the Fosters or Supernatural (or anything else you might recognize)…yet...**

* * *

Lena didn't know what to do. She saw this hurting boy who obviously had a story. And he just passed out in front of her. And that was when Montefinally decided to walk in. And Scream. Of course.

That's how she ended up in the hospital waiting room, with no idea what to do next. She debated over whether she should tell Stef what was going on, but decided against it. Stef had enough on her plate already. Of course, the child services came and asked her questions. Thing is, Bill also called.

Of course, Sam would need a place to stay when he was discharged from the hospital…and Lena just happened to be a foster mom who may be willing to take him in for a few weeks until they found him a home. After seeing Sam, how could she say no. She knew what the foster care system could do to a kid. Maybe that's why she didn't call Stef. It was a big decision, and she couldn't let this mysterious boy to get abused or lost when his life was already complex enough.

Stef hadn't met Sam, hadn't seen the desperate look in his eyes that screamed he knew more than someone his age should know or have seen. Callie had that look. The lost one. The helpless one. She knew she couldn't save everyone…but this one boy...he needed her.

That was it. Barely knowing what she was doing, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Bill…that was it.

 _We can take Sam in for however long it will take for him to find his new home._

Stef would be pissed.

But Sam's eyes.

She should have asked Stef if this would be okay.

But Sam needed her.

Or at least talked to the kids.

But Sam spent the night sleeping on the beach.

Secrets split apart a family.

But Sam didn't seem to have a family in the first place.

That was it. She wouldn't feel guilty about helping this boy. She wouldn't let her conscience make her feel bad for saving another kid. Besides, it was only for a few weeks. Besides, Sam was sixteen and seemed independent, he wouldn't be a burden.

At that moment, a doctor walked to her, "Mrs. Adams-Foster? I am Doctor Lance. Were you with Sam?"

"Yeah, is he all right? What happened? We were just talking, and he passed out."

"Yes, we believe that was a mix of shock, hunger, dehydration, and exhaustion. He has a small concussion, but nothing to worry about. The bruises on his face are healing. He also seemed to be having a nightmare before he woke up. He is probably very tired, but you can see him. Go easy on him, okay? Just follow me."

A few minutes later, Lena found herself, once again, in front of Sam. He looked up and smiled politely, but it didn't really meet his eyes, which were filled to the brim with worry and suspicion.

"Hey Sam. My wife and I foster kids like you, so once you are discharged from the hospital, you will come and stay with us for a couple of weeks. Is that okay?" She may have imagined it, but hope seemed to flicker across his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Do you have many kids? And…when will I be discharged from the hospital?" He looked around anxiously.

At this the doctor spoke up. "We wanted to keep you overnight for observation, but it may be better for you to get to your new home tonight, so you can become more comfortable with it."

He gave the relieved look of someone who has been to the hospital more times than a kid his age should have.

"So, can he be released now?"

"Yes, why don't you just fill out this paperwork while I give him a final exam, and then you can be off, all right?"

"Perfect."

Half an hour later, she and Sam were in the car, driving home in an awkward silence. Montekindly gave her the day off, after all was explained, so she could be there for him at the hospital. She considered pushing him for more answers, but didn't want him to snap again.

Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. Stef didn't know. And where would he sleep? What has she done? Oh well, too late to go back now. She still did the right thing.

She parked the car in the driveway and led the way inside, as Sam skittishly followed, jumping at every sound.

"Okay, Sam, I am going to call my wife, Stef. Why don't you wait on one of the couches in here?" She gestured to the living room at the entrance.

Taking out her phone, she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She dialed. After three rings, Stef picked up.

"Hey love, is everything okay?"

"Kind of. Um, I…we'retakinginafosterkidforafewweeks."

"What? What do you mean? Who is it? I don't understand, love."

"Why don't I explain everything when you get home and you can meet him. I'm sorry, but you should meet him first okay? Bye, honey." Before Stef could reply, she hung up. Okay, that was a little uncalled for, but she wasn't in the mood to argue at the moment.

"Do you want to watch a movie or get something to eat?" she addressed this to Sam, who looked happy but a little uncomfortable and out of place in the living room, with his shaggy bangs and bruised face. She wondered where he got those bruises, and who he was protecting. They reminded her of when they first met Callie. She had bruises on her face too. But she wasn't dangerous. Just lost.

"Sure, that sounds great. Um…Mrs. Lena, will I go to school while I am staying here?"

She was confused, usually kids didn't even think about school. They hated it. "Yes, that will be arranged. Why don't you pick out a movie or TV show and we will talk about this all at dinner?"

An hour later they were on the couch, laughing at _The Office_ , when the door opened. Mariana appeared at the doorway. "Mama, hi, what are you doing home? I mean, where were you all day? And who is this?"

Now Sam looked extra uncomfortable. She could understand that. He was sitting in a stranger's living room. It made sense. He must feel like an intruder. "Um…Mariana this is Sam. He is going to be staying with us for a few weeks." He gave her a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm Mariana. Play rehearsal was cancelled, but Brandon and Jesus are building and painting sets. Are you watching _The Office?"_

"Yes, Mariana. Do you know where Jude and Call-" the door opened again, this time Callie storming in and stomping up the stairs. "Actually, why don't you do your homework. We can talk about this later. Right now, I want to explain the rules to Sam. If you finish everything could you also come down and help with dinner? Oh, and check in on your sister. Make sure she is okay."

"Yeah, sure. Nice meeting you, Sam," He gave her another smile in which she returned before going up the stairs.

Lena smiled, glad to know that Sam already had a friend in the family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sam runs away to be put into a foster home…well, not just any foster home, a very dramatic, angsty foster home. The Adams-Foster home…**

 **Disclaimer: Idontownthefostersorsupernaturaloranythingelseyourecognize...yet**

 **Hey! Here's the third chapter (well duh)! Sorry about the long wait! My teachers think now seems like the perfect time of year for speeches and essays and all that crap! Yay... Well here it is! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, thanks for the reviews and follows and favorite (really appreciate you out there Foggysky) well yeah now I'm just going on and on so here it is!**

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was all filled in and helping with dinner. The other kids had gradually filed in, but none of them really met Sam yet. Most of them just went upstairs, which Lena thought was probably best. It could waituntil dinner.

As they were finishing the last dinner preparations, Stef came in.

"Lena, can we talk?" Shit.

"Hey, Stef, this is Sam. We just finished making dinner, so why don't we talk over it."

"Hi, Mrs. Adams-Foster," his smile was polite. Smart kid.

"Hey, Sam. Yes, of course. I'll get the other kids," Stef's expression seemed to have softened. Sam must have that effect on adults, because Stef didn't seem very mad anymore. Huh.

As they all settled down at the table, Jesus was the one to ask the obvious question. "Moms? Who's this?" Cue super uncomfortable Sam. Everyone was staring at him.

"This is Sam. He is going to be staying with us for a few weeks," Lena had a flashback to when she was saying the same thing about Callie.

"What happened to your face? Were you in juvie like Callie or something?" Jesus asked.

Sam looked a little confused, but also almost as if he was used to questions like this. "Um…I ran into a wall last night," his voice was quiet and shy, and he avoided eye contact.  
"So, what's your story? I'm working on this app where foster kids can share their stories in a safe place, so if you want to post something…? I'm Callie, by the way," Sam smiled politely and looked down at his plate. Lena noticed he hadn't started to eat yet.

"My mother died when I was six months old, and my dad didn't…take it well. We move around a lot, never staying at one place for longer than a few weeks. We got into a fight and I left the motel, fell asleep on the…beach, and he left. Well, I think he left. Even if he hadn't, I'm sure social services wouldn't let us go back to him…I'm sure he has a record or something…I mean, parents shouldn't put their kids in life-threatening situations as soon as they can shoot a gun, they shouldn't raise their kids like soldiers. No one is even supposed to know about-" He stopped suddenly, realizing his audience. Lena guessed that he probably ranted about this a lot, but to people he was familiar with.

Eyes all on him, they watched as Sam picked up his fork and shoved some food in his mouth. His eyes widened. He swallowed and quickly shoveled more food into his mouth. They watched as he ate his whole dinner in about five minutes, none of them touching their own food. He didn't seem to even notice the eyes on him. When he finished he wiped his mouth and looked up, right into Lena's eyes. "That was amazing! I've never tasted anything so great! Thanks so much!"

Everyone stared at him in silence for about thirty seconds before she thought to reply "It was just pot roast. Would you like some more?" Had Sam ever even had a homemade meal in his life? He wasn't acting like it.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, thanks. I'm sorry, I just grew up on diners and gas station food." He looked embarrassed but also like he had just met his true love.

"No, Sam, you don't have to feel bad for anything. I wish sometimes our kids had manners like yours to _thank us for the food we make for them…"_ Stef looked around at all the kids who looked a little sheepish and all muttered thank yous.

Three plates (Sam's plates) of pot roast later, they all were feeling more comfortable. Stef met Lena's eyes with a look that said 'fine, we can take him in for a few weeks, just never do this again'.

Stef (this time aloud) suggested they all head to bed. Everyone headed upstairs, and they got Sam a toothbrush and set up a place for him in Brandon's room (who kindly offered it to him). He seemed to get along with all the kids fine. He was polite and acted as if he met new people all the time (which he had, if everything he said about himself was true).

Jesus gave him a pair of pajamas and Sam seemed to be all settled in, so it was finally time for Stef and her to have a talk.

In her room, Stef was waiting for her.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't ask you about this, it's just it all happened so quickly, and you saw him, he was so lost and I-"

"Love, I don't blame you, I understand. It's only for a few weeks. He seems polite and it will all be okay. Why don't we just get some sleep," Lena was so grateful for her wonderful wife. They kissed goodnight and climbed into the bed, entangled together under the covers. They fell asleep in the peacefulness. Well, until that peacefulness ended with screams.

They rushed into Brandon's room, where all the kids already were, looking at a pale and flailing Sam on the floor. "No…no no no no no. Stop! Please, not him! No!" His screams continued as Lena knelt down next to him, desperately trying to shake him awake.

"We already tried that…" Brandon trailed off as Sam's eyes slid open. He panicked and scrambled away from Lena until recognition crossed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…it was just a dream," They all looked at him in a shocked silence as tears filled his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled him into a hug and calmed him down until he fell asleep in her arms.

They ushered the kids out of the room and drew a blanket around Sam. They returned to their own room and crawled back into bed. Although she didn't say anything, Stef gave Lena one last look that said it all. Maybe Sam wouldn't be as easy to foster as they thought.

* * *

 **Once again thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will hopefully be out soon! Please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sam runs away to be put into a foster home…well, not just any foster home, a very dramatic, angsty foster home. The Adams-Foster home…**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own either of the shows and I hate that I have to constantly bring that up, OKAY?!**

 **Hey…my sweet friends…I know this update took forever, but ya know, school has been busy and stuff and I guess this just hasn't been on my mind much recently. But don't worry, summer is super soon and hopefully that will bring longer chapters and faster updates. I really really really appreciate the favorites and the reviews! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning passed uneventfully, Sam not mentioning his nightmare. He hoped no one would. Lena had decided to take a day off and said he would go to school the next day. They spent the day touring the city and he pretended not to notice all the questions about him she was sneaking in. He only answered honestly, unless it was about hunting. Those questions he avoided. They went shopping for new clothes for him and by the time they got home they were exhausted.

Dinner was also normal, like the night before. Everyone talked about their day and Jude asked if he could invite his friend over. They talked about the school that Sam was going to go to (assuring him that he'd love it).

Finally, an incident came up. Sam was in Brandon's room, changing, when Brandon walked in. Shock immediately crossed his face. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Is that a bullet wound?" He practically yelled it. Crap. Sam's chest was covered in scars and injuries, and, like an idiot, he forgot about that.

He threw on a shirt and shushed Brandon. "It's nothing! I'm, like, super clumsy and…" he trailed off as Jude and Mariana rushed in. He used his eyes to plead to Brandon to let this go. Of course, he couldn't ever be that lucky.

"That's not nothing. Who did that to you? I should get moms," No no no no no. He was screwed.

"No, I'm fine, really. Just, please don't get anyone. I don't want anyone making it a big deal," why does he even try to reason with people?

Brandon's eyes narrowed. "Not a big deal? Lift up your shirt."

Something in Brandon's voice made him obey. There was a collective gasp between Mariana and Jude. "Look, it's already done, and no one did this to me. I can fight back fine. I'm just…clumsy, okay? Just, don't make this bigger than it has to be!" He tried to walk away, but Jude grabbed his arm.

"Look, I don't know who you are trying to protect, but something obviously happened, and you aren't going to get any better by burying it. If the nightmare you had last night showed anything, something happened to you. Look, I know what it feels like to not trust anyone, but you have to trust this family!" Sam didn't know why, but the words really did something to him. He just pushed past Jude and stormed outside.

He heard footsteps and soon Mariana was next to him, walking in silence. It felt nice, to just walk, with someone supportive by his side. Finally, once he was collected, he turned to her. "Do you know what my dream was about last night? I saw a kid get beaten to death by his father. He was so hel-helpless, and his glasses were on the fl-floor. There was a reflection in them. Yel-yellow eyes. It was so realistic, and I kept trying to yell out to save him but I couldn't," his voice cracked. God, he sounded pathetic. But he kept going. "Hell, my-my dreams are part of the reason I left in the first place. They've come true before. But if I tell anyone about them they'll think I'm a freak. And the worst part of it all is that I know I am one. He killed my mom, and he did _something_ to me. And-and-and…" He tried to calm his breathing and looked at Mariana, who seemed a little frightened, but understanding.

"Hey, Sam, it's okay. You're not a freak. It will all be okay, nothing will happen, your safe," she walked closer to him and gave him a hug, which he returned gratefully. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore, and he would hold on to any comfort he could get.

He quickly wiped the tears from his face and looked down at her. "I'm so sorry, it's just been…a lot. I really appreciate what you all are doing for me. Why don't we head home? We have school tomorrow. Thank you so much for this," Sam smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah, of course. And, if you don't want me to mention this, I won't," at his grateful nod, they began to walk home. During the walk, Mariana texted her moms to explain that Sam was having a hard time and that they would be home and to please not confront them tonight, but give him some space. They reluctantly agreed. Good.

They arrived to a dark house, where they snuck into their rooms. The next morning as they all got ready for the school day, Sam apologized to Brandon and Jude for freaking out.

They understood, but still wanted to tell Stef and Lena about it. He agreed he would over the weekend. _After_ the show. Great. More to worry about.

Thankfully, Mariana didn't mention his breakdown the night before, but the awkwardness of not really knowing each other had faded, and he found himself super comfortable around her.

Jesus agreed to show him around the school. At least he was going to another school. He really didn't expect to be this lucky when he ran away first. He was going to a school, and he met a loving family who would take him in until his new home was found. Though he did miss Dean. He had never gone more than a couple of days without his brother. And now he had to accept that he might never see him again.

After school, he was going to help with the finishing touches of the musical they were going to have soon. Soon as in two days. Well, he had to first get through this first day, before thinking about the unknowable future.

As they piled out of the mini, A red car sped into the parking lot next to them. A blond teenager came out and greeted Mariana with a kiss and Jesus with a nod. "Hey!" he noticed Sam and grinned at Jesus. "Another one?"

Jesus gave him a playful shove and introduced them. As they walked to their first class, (Jesus and he had the same science class first period), they said their goodbyes to Mariana and Nick.

They walked into class, and Sam braced himself for whatever the day would bring.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Umm so yeah it's been a while...sorry...I have like a million excuses lined up but honestlythe truth is I'm not the most...motivated person (basicallyI'mlazy). So this chapter took me a really long time cause I finished supernatural and the fosters and just wasn't really into them but I'm gonna keep writing this so don't worry folks! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm not too happy with it but at least it's an update and yeah. Well, this awkward note has dragged on for waaaaayyyyy too long so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I DONT OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS AND I NEVER WILL OK?!**

* * *

A normal day at school. That was all that Sam asked for. It was normal, really. That was until Timothy's class. He felt like he was forgetting something important. Something about Timothy. Nothing came to mind. He couldn't shake off the bad feeling developing in his stomach though. The class was fine, and if something wasn't bothering him so badly he would have enjoyed it like he usually enjoyed all his classes.

Timothy also decided that the perfect assignment would be to write a five-page essay about family. Well, shit. What was he supposed to say to that? _My family hunts monsters but they're not exactly around at the moment because I ran away._ Right. Time to go to the only other reasonable solution: lying. _Fun_.

The day only went downhill from there. They had all agreed to meet up at the car fifteen minutes after classes went out. Well, about that. On his way to the car, a foot shot out and he found himself on the hallway floor. Jesus, please no. He scrambled up in record time and kept walking. He had too much experience with bullies to know not to provoke them.

"Hey! New kid! Where do you think you're going!" A tall guy appeared in front of him. Oh, shit.

He considered saying something sassy, or just knocking him out here and now, but he had just got this amazing opportunity at a new school. He would never ruin that. And, the two-other people behind the tall guy looked murderous. He decided to ignore them and press on.

"Hey, man, I'm talking to you! What happened to your face, you freak?" Just a little further. But something in the guy's words made his heart beat in anger. He felt himself slowly turn back to him. Adrenaline started to rush through him, only magnified when the guy pushed him. He really shouldn't get involved.

He thought he saw Timothy out of the corner of his eye, smiling, but doing nothing to stop the situation. Fine. He would do this alone. He shoved the guy back. It was a small shove, barely more than a push, really. But that really did it. He full out tackled Sam. People started to crowd around. Great, the next thing he needed was publicity on his first day. They started a chant of 'Frank,' so he guessed that was the kid's name, but he really didn't have the time to care. He scrambled up and pushed Frank off him, quickly dodging a punch thrown at him and kicking out his leg. Frank was on the floor in a second, and he prayed to god that none of his new foster 'siblings' saw his well-tuned reflexes. He began to walk away, wanting nothing more to do with Frank, but, of course, Frank had friends. When was his life ever easy? As a girl and guy stormed towards him, he took fighting stance. He knew how easy it would be to just take them both out, but the risk was great. He didn't want to get into trouble on his first day, or for anyone he knew to see him. Wait. _Too late for that,_ he thought as he saw Brandon, Nick, and Jesus in the crowd surrounding him, expressions of shock on their faces. Why would none of them do anything about it?

Frank's friends both levelled him with glares. They were testing him, he realized. They all were testing his capabilities, how far he'd go. Suddenly, they were on him, and using the moves his dad taught him, they were both on the ground in less than twenty seconds, him not taking a blow. Not wanting anything else to do with it, he stormed for the car, hoping no one would tell Lena what went down.

"Sam! Sam, what the hell was that?" His temporary family was following him, but it really didn't matter. He was given a chance, he blew it, he'd be going to another school with new people in no time.

He turned around and gave them a look that shut them up pretty quickly and slammed the car door.

They all piled in for a silent ride.

When they got to the makeshift theater though, the tension dissipated a little as they all worked for hours correcting anything they could. Brandon was especially on edge, which was understandable. When they all got 'home', they had a rushed dinner, and all went straight up to do their homework. Sam, of course, got through all of it in no time, even after writing extra pages of answers. Brandon looked at him like he was crazy when he saw the amount of work Sam had finished. Part of the reason he had worked so hard on his homework was to avoid whatever was coming when Brandon was finally ready to confront him about the little 'incident' that afternoon.

Whatever. It wasn't like he could put it off any longer. But that didn't mean he couldn't stretch the truth.

Sam exhaled loudly and waited for Brandon to make the first move. He wasn't giving up any information he didn't need to. He also wasn't gonna do anything to encourage questioning. Though he did feel a twinge of guilt as he thought of a good cover story. Brandon was a good guy who had clearly had his fair share of life experience. He didn't hunt monsters or anything of the like, but he was strong in a different way. A way that Sam admired.

Brandon hesitated for a minute, choosing his words. Sam noticed the flicker of-was that fear on his face? Shit were these kids scared of him? "S-Sam, I don't mean to be…intrusive, but what is going on with you? You seem to be hiding something. I mean, the way you fight, the scars, the bruises, just the look in your eyes...I know that…life...isn't fair, that there are some monsters out there, but you are safe here. You can tell us what is going on. Iunderstand what it is like to be nervous, but we can help you ok?" Sam found himself holding back a scoff. He couldn't really be helped, as appealing as the thought was.

Damn the cover story. He really wasn't feeling like giving anyone answers tonight. He had a pounding headache, that grew even worse as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

He looked up, seeing Brandon giving him an expectant look and mumbled "Yeah, sure right, thanks," and got up to get ready to go to bed, knowing that this is not what Brandon expected but not wanting to think about his messed-up life any more than he had to. But as he laid in bed Brandon's words echoed in his head.

 _Maybe they can help me…_

* * *

 **Ok sooo that was that...I'll try to get six out super soon! I'm sorry about the minor OC; I wouldn't have even given him a name except this was the perfect chance to name him after a teacher I don't like... anyways I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, thank you to those of you who did favorite, follow, and review, and have an awesome day!**


End file.
